Love me
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Drabble; Ámame, le dices, pero no pronuncias palabras. Las letras mueren en tus labios antes de que las digas, porque el miedo regresa, mientras te besa el cuello y te jala del pelo. Edward/Bella. Regalo para Marianna Cullen.


**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Meyer. Menos Edward, él es mío.  
**Summary**: Drabble; Ámame, le dices, pero no pronuncias palabras. Las letras mueren en tus labios antes de que las digas, porque el miedo regresa, mientras te besa el cuello y te jala del pelo. Edward/Bella. Regalo para Marianna Cullen.  
**Nota**: Para Marianna Cullen porque es su cumpleaños, y es mi esposa y yo la amo. Enserio, espo, te amo de verdad, y sabes que soy muy gay y te lo repetiré siempre: teamoteamoteamoteamo. Porque cuando salimos por ahí -escasas, pero existentes(?)- me la paso riéndome a cada rato, viviendo la vida loca(?) y me haces feliz y eres una persona maravillosa. Lo sabes. Eres increíblemente cul, y enserio, espero que este día te la pases maravillosamente genial. Mereces más que esta basurota, pero pues, tú no me dijiste como lo querías, y yo no he tomado coca en como muchos días (?) TEAMO Y FELIZ CUMPLEANIOS PERRA DESGRACIADA*0*  
**Nota2**: Gracias a mi espo Leeh por batearme esto. Y tengo que admitir que esto esta ubicado como en el libro de Crepúsculo. O algo así. Ah, y no, esto no es una broma. Yo estoy escribiendo cannon. Yeap, el mundo se acaba.

**

* * *

**

**Love me  
**«Acércate, déjame, regresa a mi,  
y ámame por siempre.»

Edward la mira, a veces, y luego sólo se queda ahí, quieto, como jugando a que él es el indicado, y que ella es la correcta (lo somos Edward, lo somos, tú y yo siempre) pero luego se dice a si mismo que no, que está mal, que basta y se aleja, pensativo ¾roto, roto, r-o-t-o¾. Se traga las palabras que resbalan por su garganta y se muerde la lengua, saboreando su dolor palpable, ajeno, tan suyo y tan de nadie.  
—Edward.

Sonríe, hermosa, bonita, preciosa, ojos de risa, piel de nieve y sonrisa de sol. Es un sol, un pedacito de algo cálido, brillante, que te cala los ojos cuando le miras directamente, pero del cual no puedes alejarte. Es tu calor, es el centro de tu universo, tu razón para vivir, la razón para seguir muerto.  
Y entonces ya no es como antes. Sin miedo, más colores y menos dolor. La manera en que te mira, la manera en que dice tu nombre (te amo, ¿sabes? Creo que no podría vivir sin ti). Mentiras, y palabras, tontas y perfectas, como tu droga. Ya no es su sangre —si, también, a veces, quizá cuando duerme— son sus ojos, la curva de su labio inferior, los mechones de su pelo y sus dientes perfectos. Manos pequeñas, blancas, y encantadoras.

Ámame, le dices, pero no pronuncias palabras. Las letras mueren en tus labios antes de que las digas, porque el miedo regresa, mientras te besa el cuello y te jala del pelo. Quiéreme, hazlo en serio, hazlo de verdad, te necesito, eres como una droga, como mi todo y mi nada, que desaparece y vuelve, me tortura y no me mata, me duele y no me lastima. Juega conmigo, rómpeme, quiébrame, bésame, ensúciame.

(Soy tuyo)

—Te quiero, Edward.  
Una melodía. Es suave, es dulce y te rompe por dentro. Es tan cálida que te quema y tan fría que te cala, pero aun así es agradable, y sabe como caramelos esparcidos por el suelo, debajo de su cama, dentro de un cajón. Besos, así, palabras que te dicen todo y te hacen sentirte nada. Perfecto, murmura, yo te quiero más que a nada, ¿me quieres tú a mi?

(Te amo, te amo demasiado)

Indispensable como el aire, casi como eso. Incluso más, sobre todo cuando ella no está contigo. Mátame, le dices, mátame. (Estás muerto, Edward, ¿o ya lo olvidaste? Tan muerto como tú solo)

—¿Sabes? Hoy quiero quererte, hoy mas que nunca. Creo que te estoy amando, ¿me amas tú a mi?  
Lo hago, pero no te lo digo, porque puede que me rompas, puede que ya no vuelva a pegar las partes de mi, y entonces muera, para siempre. Y te necesito, incluso en la muerte, en el infierno y en lo eterno. Etérea, me dices, ella es etérea. Como la luz, como la burbuja de su risa y su encanto natural.  
—¿Me amas, Edward? Ámame. Ámame, por favor, ámame.

(Te amo).

* * *

Review?:3  
+AnaluC.


End file.
